Los recuerdos que el viento nos trae
by Natalia15
Summary: "No sufras más por Sasuke, Sakura. El tiempo ha pasado. Él ha cambiado. Tú has cambiado. Él ya no pertenece a esta aldea; no debes preocuparte. Sólo olvídalo. Olvídalo, y perdóname"


La suave brisa primaveral mecía su pelo, encanecido por los años. Su cara, ahora surcada de arrugas, había sido, en otro tiempo, hermoso. Lo único que no había cambiado en ella eran sus ojos verdes, cuyo brillo no desapareció ni en los peores momentos.

Habían pasado cincuenta años, cincuenta años desde que Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaran en la batalla definitiva, y ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo. Aquella pelea… Sakura la recordaba. ¿Cómo no tenerla grabada a fuego en la mente si había marcado su vida de esa manera?

_Aquella mañana, Naruto despertó temprano. El momento había llegado. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabía el resultado del enfrentamiento, pero sí las consecuencias si no ganaba. Fue a casa de Sakura. Ella aún dormía. Parecía tan dulce… Naruto sonrió amargamente pensando en cómo reaccionaría al despertar. Siempre pensó que podía haber una posibilidad para ellos, pero no pudo evitar ver como se desvanecía. Sakura jamás le perdonaría y no volvería a hablarle después de aquello, eso si volvía. _

_Salió de su casa sin llamar la atención de nadie. Tal y como había acordado con Kakashi, él le estaba esperando con las puertas de la aldea abiertas. Al llegar, le dirigió una última mirada al que fue su __sensei__ y su amigo. Pasó por su lado sin detenerse y sin recibir una sola palabra de ánimo. No había nada que decir._

_Sakura despertó. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo. No había dormido bien. Las palabras de Tsunade de la tarde anterior aún resonaban en su mente: "No sufras más por Sasuke, Sakura. El tiempo ha pasado. Él ha cambiado. Tú has cambiado. Él ya no pertenece a esta aldea; no debes preocuparte. Sólo olvídalo. Olvídalo, y perdóname". ¿Qué había querido decir la Hokage con aquellas palabras? ¿Perdonar? ¿Qué había hecho Tsunade para que necesitara el perdón de Sakura?_

_Se vistió lentamente, y salió junto con Shino, Shikamaru y Yamato a hacer la misión que le habían asignado y que duraría todo el día. Le dio la impresión de que la miraban raro, casi con… ¿Lástima? No le dio importancia y salieron todos juntos de la aldea._

_Al caer la tarde, el equipo de Yamato volvió y rápidamente cada uno se fue a su casa, dejando sola a la chica del pelo rosa en la entrada de la aldea. Justa antes de echar a andar escuchó un sonido que la sobresaltó. Echó la vista atrás y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento y le paró la sangre en las venas. Naruto. Naruto con las ropas destrozadas y sangrando de la cabeza, brazos y piernas. Apenas sí podía caminar, y cuando llegó a donde estaba la pelirrosa, no aguató más y cayó al suelo mientras susurraba: "Sakura... Perdóname". Sakura quedó estática y no fue hasta que llegó Kakashi cuando reaccionó y entre ambos le llevaron al hospital. _

_Dos semanas más tarde, Naruto despertó, encontrándose en el hospital. Se incorporó y se fijó en que Sakura no había ido a verle. Imaginó a la chica de los ojos verdes mirando a la ventana con la mirada perdida y vacía. Probablemente ya se había enterado de la batalla y de la terrible suerte que había corrido su amado. Probablemente lo odiaría. Probablemente no volvería a hablarle. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Tuvo que elegir entre su mejor amigo y salvar a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. No tuvo elección._

_Sakura nunca le perdonó. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, no volvió a ir con él a ninguna misión. No volvió a ser la misma. _

A día de hoy, el tiempo ha cerrado viejas heridas. Es cierto que Sakura no lo podrá olvidar, pero tampoco se puede odiar eternamente. Hace cincuenta años de la muerte de Sasuke, treinta y cuatro de la de Kakashi en una misión y ese día hacía uno de la muerte de Naruto. Solo quedaba ella de todo el equipo siete, pero no importaba. Konoha seguía existiendo, había niños en Konoha, y las generaciones venideras sustituirían a los caídos en batalla. El ciclo de la vida se repetiría una y otra vez.

Así que eso era por lo que Naruto había luchado… Por un futuro, para él, para ella, para todos. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo y tantos sacrificios, por fin lo entendía. Y solo lamentaba una cosa: que ya no podría volver a ver a Naruto para darle las gracias y compartir con él los recuerdos de tiempos mejores que el viento le traía.


End file.
